A Warm Heart
by Serenity2303
Summary: (Based on timeline from tmnt 2014 movie to 2016 movie) Max Dalton is not your average teenage girl with some cool skate boarding skills and a killing talent for DJing. Until one night she hacked into the sacks industries and stole something worth valuable for them. While she is been hunting down by the foot clan she meet the ninja turtles to protect her.(there will be paring) ;)
1. Prologue

**Dear Readers**

 **This is my first story that I've done, I'm not good at English and writing stories but I love reading fanfiction and romance story (like the fault in our stars) and some of the stories I like from XxWolfMan95Xx and much more.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story and plz writes reviews if you like this story**

 **And who LET'S BEGIN!**

" _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"_ I hear my alarm clock doing that annoying sound that I hate in the mornings, I groaned against my pillow that was lying on the side of my face, and reached my arm over my bedside table to reach for my alarm clock.

 _"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"_

When my hand was searching for my alarm clock, I accidentally knocked something off the bedside table. I groaned in frustration and took the pillow off my face to see what was on the ground. Unfortunately for me, the thing on the ground was my side lamp. " _Shit,"_ I thought, while I still look at my broken side lamp I still hear my alarm clock going crazy at me to turn the fuck off. "great" I mumbled in my tiredness voice, I slam my alarm clock until it stopped. I let a sigh and slowly falling back to sleep until I heard a low gruff behind me and I felt something trying to get on my stomach and I realized who it was.

 _"Tank"_

"Good morning Tank, my chubby killing machine" I cooed at him. Tank is my British bulldog with a light cinnamon colour with a white coat in some of the places with those dark blue eyes, people think that those kind of dogs are ugly and look like rats but Tank oh man he's like my best friend since I was 12, I scratched his ear until he made a low soft growl saying " _yeah…that's the spot"_. When I was about to fall back to my peaceful sleep Tank made up to my chest and staring to lick me under my jaw line, "ugh, tank come on let me have 5 more minutes" I mumbled at him but he was not stopping, he was enjoying me to suffer from his horrible smell of saliva. "ok, ok Tank I'm getting up more kisses from you" I chuckled when I was pulling him away from my sticky saliva face, I turned my body around to a sitting position looking at my window how beautiful New York was still in the sun rising mode. I stretched myself to get my sleepy body of me "alright let's get this day started". I grabbed the mp3 remote to get into my favourite morning song 'To All of You' by Syd Matters

It started as guitar solo then all of the upcoming instruments come up to join in the melody. _**My name is Max Fleur Dalton, I know odd name isn't it well my full is Maxine but I hate the word Maxine, mum thought it was such a cute name to give after 12 minutes of my birth but the one I hate it's such a girly so of friend of mine decided for a nickname Max instead of Maxine, I'll tell you about my partner in crime later but first let's talk about me. I'm not your average girl with those dresses and that makeup and everything, I never really into those things because it really doesn't suit me instead I choose to be your tomboy/skater/musician girl, and I know what you're going to say 'Max that's a lot of things to be a non-average girl' I know but these is actually who I really am and that actually suits me. People look at me sometimes see that I'm different from other girls but I really don't care because the one I doing is that I'm being who I am not like those girls who's on magazines or to wear different clothes so that you can be in that group or impressed someone, that's not me the only me is me. The cool thing about is that the only family I have it's my dad and tank, my mum died from a car accident when I was 7 years old, yeah I know it's sad to see those precious memories to have for 7 years just gone away but I accept what happened and I moved on, but sometimes I wished that I have more time with mum and have those precious memories again ,but that was 8 years ago and it just wished and wishes don't come true, but mum said if you think of your wish really hard and focus maybe, just maybe your wish might come true. I live in an abandoned fire station called Manhattan fire station 46 which was shut down because of some bank robbed thing, it was nearly going to be boozed down but luckily dad bought it for a house instead, the cool thing about it is that my bedroom is actually the chiefs office and the easy way to go down the kitchen is that I can use the poll instead of the stairs. So that's enough of me let's get back to the story.**_

"Now what am I going to where today," I said to myself while I was searching in the wardrobe. I notice that Tank taking my blue tartan collar shirt, "hey what are you doing it's not a chew toy, come on Tank give it back" I giggled, but I was I realise what he's doing. While Tank was dragging my tartan collar shirt I held my double zipper black jeans in front of me and look at them and the shirt. And that gave an idea, "that could work with my beanie, blue converse and my watch" I muttered, I nodded in a success of what Tank created, I picked him up and gave him a kiss on the four head "Tank, you're a genius!" I said excitedly, I put Tank back down on the ground and brought my black woolly beanie from my hat tree that has my beanie collection, my $500-dollar red watch with my light blue converse sandals. I looked at the mirror to see how I looked and by Tanks choice, it's not bad by the dog's choice.

I turn off the mp3 player and went to the teleportation poll from my bedroom to the kitchen/living room, while I was sliding down I heard Tank started running downstairs to get his breakfast. "Morning dad, how was practice?" I asked, my dad got started by me while he was making me breakfast, "Max, you nearly gave this poor man a heart attack". _**That's my dad, he's a musician like me but plays music from his age rather than our 21st-century music which I don't mind really. He's a skinny guy in his mid-40's, light ginger hair, always wears baggy clothing which totally suits him (excerpts for concerts) with his light greenish grey woolly golf hat, piercing on his right ear and has his cute goatee beard.**_ "you can't get heart attacks dad you're not in your 60's" I said playfully, I sat down with my back on my left hand then eating my peanut butter toast with orange juice. "well if you didn't go to bed at 11:50pm then you wouldn't get those bags under your eyes" he said playfully, my eyes widened from what I didn't realise. I took out my phone to see my reflection, and dad was right I do have bags under my eyes. "ugh, I must've worked hard on my music instead of my face" I said in disgust.

"well that's what happened if you work hard for 5 hours straight nonstop"

"well if…. well if…." I was going to say something but my brain couldn't think of something, dad has one this time but I will win next time if I can think fast enough. I grabbed my toast and start to eating, "you got a point dad" I muffled while I was eating my toast. "well if you're going to think of something good smack-talk at me you better get going" he smirked, I turned around to check the led word wall clock and I realised that I was running late! "OH, SHIT!" I shouted. I quickly munched my toast and quickly drank my orange juice, I slammed my cup and quickly grabbed my bag. "WHY YOU DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT I WAS LATE!".

"well it's your fault and plus Tank tried to get up earlier"

"don't get the dog into this, this is our squabble right now"

I grabbed my skateboard run to the door so I won't get smacked by Mr. Plaster. "SEE YA DAD!" I shouted, I slammed the door and drop my skateboard to get quicker to school. ** _So you see that dad and I get along pretty well, if it's wasn't for him, I've never been who I am today. This is going to be fantastic, beautiful day so what could happen?_**

 **Omg that took forever to typed. Plz, write good reviews about this story and the song for Max's morning what's actually from 'live is strange'. I don't owe tmnt movie but I only owe my oc's. I hope you enjoy this story and I'll see you next time PEACE! ;)**


	2. Chapter 1- School Life

**I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING! I GOT 3 favourites and 2 followers who like my story! THIS RIDICLOUS! I never thought people like my story, when I watch the tmnt 2014 movie it was so good I couldn't resist myself to watch it again, and when I was watching the movie I was thinking of making my own story but with a twist.**

 **Plz write down reviews if you enjoy my story**

 **Any who LET'S BEGIN!**

 ****************************************************************************************************

" BANG!" The sound of someone slamming against the lockers caught my ears. I turned the corner to see three football jockey's ganging up on a good friend of mine, Felix. We share many classes together and he's a pretty good tutor despite how socially awkward he could be. I recognized the football players and narrowed my eyes knowing these particular three always loved to pick and beat on Felix the most. _" And people why I don't date. Nothing but cheaters and jerks."_ I thought to myself with a roll of my eyes and a sigh til the soft, timid voice of my friend caught my attention.

" Come on, please let me go." His face shaking in fear like Jason Voorhees (from Friday the 13th) found and getting him killed. " I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU IF YOU DIDN'T DO MY HOMEWORK THEN WE'D SEND YOU TO THE TOILET!" He threatened, venom poured out with each word as he glared down at the nerd that said, " I'm not in a good mood." He began prodding and shoving Felix around as his lackeys chuckled until they got the answer they wanted but for the first time since known Felix, he was resisting and standing up for himself. I gave a nod of approval till they began to drag poor Felix down the hall to the bathroom for their promised swirly. _" Time to put an end to this."_ I thought, gripping the strap of my backpack as I made my way up to them. " HEY, JACKASSES!" I yelled, forcing them to stop. They all turned and looked at me, Felix giving me a scared look that said, " Don't do it, Max...".

Their faces twisted into a cocky grin, thinking they were going to have more fun. " Well, well, well, look at this boys; it's little Maxine. What brings you here?" The leader, Chuck, said in a playful tone. I'm really starting to hate these guys more than I already do. " Let my friend go, Chuck," I said in a calm tone, my eyes never leaving Felix's. " Annnd why should we do that? I'm just asking him advice about our homework." He pulled Felix to his feet and patted his head a bit roughly causing Felix to wince nervously. I clenched my fists but a calm remained on my face. " That isn't what I saw, Chuck. In fact, I saw Felix here telling you no and trying to get away from you. Now, just because you're scared that you'll be kicked off the football team if your grades get any lower doesn't mean you can pick on my friend and bully him." I said nonchalantly, a small smirk crossing my face. It only grew as Chuck's face dropped in shock and his lackeys took a nervous step back as he towered over her. " Oooh, looks like I hit a nerve." I think with a light chuckle as he glared down at him. " How the fuck do you even know that?" He whispered in a harsh, angry tone. " I have my ways, Mister Williams," I say while looking down at my nails then lifting my eyes up to him. " Now, either you stop bullying my friend or I'll have your grade drop down to an F." I glared darkly making him gulp nervously. " W-Well what am I supposed to do then, huh?" I rolled my eyes with a sigh. " You could start by, I dunno, stop wasting your time dating multiple women and actually study!" I yell in his face making him take a step back, a shocked look on his face with a light, embarrassed blush across his cheeks. " You could also ask him nicely, you jackass!" He averted his eyes from me, the blush darkening looking like a kid being scolded by their parent. He clicked his tongue and turned around. " Come on, guys, let's go." He said not giving either a glance as he left, his lackeys running to catch up with him.

I turned to look at Felix and noticed a look of astonishment in his eyes. " Thanks for the help, Max. I thought I…that I could reason with them…." I sighed softly feeling pity for him and his kind heart. I held my hand out to help him up giving him a small smile. " You did the right thing in standing up for yourself but sadly, most people don't change." Feeling his hand in mine I gave a heave, lifting him up to his feet and gave him a playful punch to his arm. " What you did took guts that I'm surprised you have. Maybe now with your newfound courage, you could finally ask Ashley Kerns out on a date?" I teased with a wide grin on my face.  
" A-A-Ashley?! I-I don't know about that...he-she's not my type." Felix let out a nervous laugh trying to play it off as he pushed his large glasses up to the top of his nose. I rolled my eyes knowing he thought I didn't know but I do; he's totally in love with her. " Uh-huh, and your googly love eyes say, " I just want to be friends." Come on, Felix, you should know me by now. We gotta build your confidence up."  
" B-But how? Every time I get close to her and she looks at him I clam up and can't speak properly. I just get always get lost in her eyes..." Felix blushed, hunching his shoulders embarrassed.  
" Hmm...you remember the last movie of Harry Potter? When he's fighting Voldemort? You gotta fight your fear and nervousness til your confidence comes out victorious!" I shouted, throwing my fist dramatically in the air. Felix stared at me for the longest time with a look that said, " You serious?" " What? I'm not good with advice, so sue me." I cross my arms with a grumpy look on my face.  
" Perhaps that…could work. I have chess club right now so I'll see you around." He gave a wave before walking in the direction of his club. I shrug my shoulders making my way to my third class when I saw my best friend, Hannah, up ahead holding her pocket mirror to her face, examining herself to make sure everything was in place. My British speaking partner in crime had been close friends with me since I moved from Brooklyn to Manhattan. Despite our difference in fashion, Hannah leaning more towards the girly things, we've been inseparable. She's always been by my side, supporting me in whatever crazy decision I made and I feel she's the only one who gets me. Understands what I've been through after the accident a few years ago. A small, devilish smirk crossed my face as I think of a way to surprise her since she hadn't seen me yet. I crouch low and speed walks up behind her, standing up straight now, and I wrap my arm around her neck, pulling her close, and give the top of her head a good noogie; messing her hair up in the process.  
This act causes Hannah to flail her arms and let out a scream til she was able to free herself from my grasp. " Max! You know how I hate my hair to be a mess! Ooh!" She yelled in anger, giving me a few smacks on the arm, making me laugh as I hold up my hands in surrender. " Haha, ok, ok, I surrender."  
She gave a huff before she went to straighten her hair, giving me a sideways glance. " I heard that you barged into Mr. Plague class. That's so unlike you, Max." Hannah commented curiously but with a hint of concern.  
I groan out loud, running my hand over my face muffling my voice. " You don't want to know..."  
Hannah raised a brow at her that said otherwise. " Uh-huh…. spill it, girl." She crossed her arms after putting away her pocket mirror.  
I threw my hands in the air before moving them down to my hips. " Fiiine, if you reaaaaalllllly want to know, but two things! One: You can't laugh. Two: Don't make me regret this, promise?" I pull out my pinkie finger, holding it out to her. She stared down at my pinkie for a long moment, silence filling the air around them till finally, she rolled her eyes but hugged her pinkie with mine. " Ugh, fine, I promise." " Ok, it all started like this..."

*Harp music plays as flashback begins*

 **The doors to the school slam open as I run down the hall as fast as I could as I frantically scream, " Crap! Crap! Crap!" my hair being a total mess and having thrown whatever clothes I could grab, luckily make it work for my favour. I skid across the floor, sliding a few inches past my locker but I scurry towards it and pick up the lock beginning to enter my numbers it while muttering them under my breath. As I go to pull it open it stays locked. " DAMMIT IT!" I shouted, slamming my fist against the locker. Feeling my temper rising I close my eyes and take a deep breath to calm myself. " Ok, Max, calm down. Deep breaths. That's it, good girl. Now. Let's try that again." I held the lock in my hands and put in the numbers, slower this time, muttering them under my breath. Hearing the satisfying click I let out a cheer, raising my hands in the air victorious as I threw open the locker and started stuffing my school books into my bag. I turned around, slamming the locker closed with my shoulder as I threw my backpack over my shoulders and ran towards my first class forgetting about locking my locker. Sweat that I hadn't noticed had made its way from my forehead down to my face and managed to get into my eye. With a small hiss, I close my eye and go to rub it unaware of Mr. Anderson's janitorial bucket and mop in my line of sight until my thigh made contact with it and I felt my foot stomp inside the bucket, feeling the warm, lavender water around my leg as it reached to my thigh. I slipped and my face contacted the floor, my veins pumping hard making my whole head throb in pain. I groaned and slowly push myself upward, "Miss are you alright?" Mr. Anderson said to me, I nodded and brush myself of "yeah I'm cool, thanks". I walked over and grabbed my black wooly beanie, brush it and plop it back on my head. " are you sure you're alright- wait? Aren't you supposed to be in class right now" he questioned, my eyes widened In shock** ** _" OH NO"_** **I thought. " CRAP MY CLASS!" I sprinted straight down the hall but I feel like I forgot something. I ran back to the same direction " BAG, BAG, BAG!" I ordered at Mr. Anderson, he quickly grabbed my bag and toss it at me. I thanked him and ran to the direction of my class.**

 ** _(No one's POV)_**

 **"If the sum of two numbers is 8 and their difference is 2, what is their product?" a low gruff voice said, everyone in the room was silent. Felix raised his hand high enough to touch the roof and shaking it excitingly. This his 10** **th** **time raising his hand. The teacher sighed in annoyance "anyone else besides Felix" the teacher said. Everyone still in silents while Felix still has his hand up. " No one?" the teacher looked at everyone. Still, no one answered. He push glasses up and rubbed his temples knowing he had a rough morning. " yes Felix," he replied, Felix puts his hand down rapidly like The flash run around the world 30 times. " the product is-" his answer was interpreted by the door smashed open, the class was shocked including Mr. Plague. Max's eye and her smile widened. " YES….. I MADE IT!" she threw a fist in the air** **and dance horribly around the front entrance of the hall enthusiastically. What she didn't know is that the class was watching her, some were giggling and some were just looking at her in shame. She was interrupted by her Maths teacher, Mr. plague. Everyone's worst nightmare in the whole tire planet calls 'Earth'. Rumours has it that the reasoning why that his surname is Plague people because of how he scares people. Even though he's overweight and has peanut butter every breakfast, lunch and dinner. Max wasn't scared of him know. Max freezes, still in her dance position she slowly looks up at tapping his black polished show and crosses his arms. " I'm late, aren't I?" she replied. He raises his eyebrow. " What do you think Miss. Dalton, from what it looks to like you interrupted my class, without apologising that your late, humiliate yourself in front of the class and you don't have a late slip I presume?" He said emotionless. '** ** _crap'_** **Max thought. Max sighed and returned to her normal position, lowered her head in embarrassment. "Yes sir" she admitted, huffed in annoyance. "WELL, I'll see you in after school detention tomorrow then" He mused with a slightly evil grin. Max gave out a long heavy sigh and look up. "Yes Mr. Plague"**

(harp music came back on and back to Max's POV)

There was a long silence between Hannah and me, people walking around us to their destinations like hurrying to the train before it's too late. I heard her trying to hold her laughter, she holds on to her stomach like it's going to explode. "DON'T. YOU. DARE!" I growled, I gave her a glare and pointed at her. Her laughing echoed in the hall, causing people to stare at Hannah. Her laugh sounded like Mark Hamill's famous Joker in the Batman movies, but it was a girl version. "Holy fudge cakes, that was freaking funny" she giggled, whipping the tears from her face. "Nah shit Sherlock" I hissed, "and you promised NOT. TO. LAUGH. Three words, three words that's all I said clearly to you 'NOT. TO. LAUGH.'" I put up three fingers wiggling them so that she gets the put. "Okay I'm sorry but it's so funny, you know how I easily get funny at everything. Like for example, remember that time when your father said the pancake joke when we were 13 on your birthday, man that was hilarious" she said using hand gestures. "Sometimes I don't you, you know that right?" I teased and crossed my arms. "I know, which is why we became friends in the first place". "I do I know that? Yes, yes I do"

 **I am truly sorry. I had a lot of school work to do and I have to delay it. But since I was stressed out I did mumble jumble that didn't make any fucking sense. I asked** **blueeyedinnocene3** **to help and she gave me some tips and tricks. If you do not know her look her up. Her stories are amazing and I got inspired by her story called 'You Were So Real' it made write this story. Plz write reviews of my English and suggesting's what fanfiction stories and ideas what I should do next time**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you next time PEACE! ;)**


End file.
